A decepção de Sirius Black
by Preeta
Summary: Song Fala da decepção que Sirius teve em ver Bellatrix com outro, e dela ter virdo uma comensal. completa Capítulo único


_Forfun - Minha Formatura_

**Quase onze horas e eu não sei,**

**Qual camisa escolher,**

**Meus amigos buzinando pra eu descer.**

**Meu cabelo tá legal, minha roupa não tá mal,**

**Acho que ela vai gostar!**

Estavam numa casa abandonada da rua trouxa de Londres, naquele dia era a festa de formatura do sétimo ano.

Sim eles inda tinha 15 anos apenas, mas eles estavam felizes, principalmente Sirius que estava decidido a fazer coisas que nenhum maroto sabia. Curiosidade não faltava no grupo maroto.

- Gente não sei o que usar, esta difícil... – diz sirius totalmente na duvida de seu smoking. – preto ou cinza?

Seus pensamentos são interrompidos por uma estrondosa buzina de carro, e marotos gritando vozes para apressá-lo.

- ta, tudo bem já estou indo – gritou ele. E virando se para o espelho concluiu que não estava mal nas vestes social preta.

**Festa animada, tequila liberada,**

**Minha prima com um cara no jardim.**

**Que diversão... Mas não pra mim!**

Era uma festa num sitio de uma cidadezinha do interior de Hogsmead.

Ele estava lá, sentado numa mesa no jardim. Liberaram a tequila. Que coisa boa era tudo o que ele estava precisando. Um pouco de bebida não lhe faria mau. O primeiro copo acaba e logo entra o segundo, terceiro, outro e mais outro.

Sua paixão, Bellatrix Lestrange estava com um cara. Seu rival em tudo. Quadribol, brincadeiras, sorrisos. O cara era lindo. Estava perfeito, mas ela era para estar dançando com ele, e não com Eros Delavier. Um dos meninos mais charmosos da Lufa-Lufa.

- bem que eu disse a ela, caras da lufa-lufa são todos uns bundões.

A festa estava bela. A maior diversão, mas não para Sirius.

**Meu pai não sabe do tempo que eu passei,**

**Matando aula à tarde e fingindo que estudei.**

**E essas garotas só sabem me esnobar,**

**Cadê o meu cachorro? Ele não vai me abandonar.**

**Melhor fechar os olhos e deixar pra lá...**

- a impaciência deixava ele cada vez mais ruim, ele queria matar o carinha q com a sua prima estava. Mas ele não faria isso.

Ele via os outros marotos.

Lupin com Anne, sua nova namorada. Eles dançavam alegremente no meio do jardim.

Pedro, para ele antes não contava, mas agora estava com uma garota também. Muito mesquinha a menina, mas para Pedro naquele momento, caiu na rede é peixe.

Tiago fazia uma brincadeira com sua ruiva, que ficava mais vermelha e com raiva. Mas tudo passa quando ele à mostra uma caixinha pequenina. Que quando a garota abre, vê um colar lindo com pedrinhas verdes como seus olhos. Ele encantada lhe dá um beijo na bochecha fazendo o corar, e assim tirando risadas da menina.

- ai eu quero meu cachorro – diz Sirius – ah ... mas que cachorro? Nem isso eu tenho para me abandonar!

**E as menininhas tão banais,**

**Elas se vestem sempre iguais!**

**Caras fortes se sentindo sempre os tais!**

**Tudo girava ao meu redor,**

**Tirei a calça e achei melhor,**

**Na piscina me jogar.**

Num canto escondido meninas fúteis da sonserina cochichavam uma coisa inlegivel. Vestidas todas de verde. (Báh) estavam como sempre todas metidas a meninas moça, vestidas todas iguais.

O cara forte que estava com sua prima, que um dia havia falado que o amava, dentro de um porão úmido e escuro e um beijo tinha lhe roubado. Como ela podia?

Ele queria não pensar. De uma tal forma se mecheu e chamou a atenção, de todos que li estavam...

Tirou a calça.

Ele era lindo, lindas pernas, como ela sempre o via. Ele não tinha mudado. O que ele ia fazer? – pensava Bellatrix, - pular nessa piscina?

Ouve-se um SPLASH... era o que ela tinha imaginado. A blusa branca em seu corpo já estava transparente mostrando toda sua pele.

**Nada é como antes, amigos tão distantes.**

**A escola já não volta,**

**E nem eu sei, que eu vou lembrar!**

**Eu mergulhei...**

Ele pensava que nada ia ser igual, aquela amizade tão legal que sempre tivera. Ele nunca mas a veria... como ele iria lembrar daquela menina? Soh como sua prima? Que um dia o decepcionou?

Ele então mergulha...

**Meu pai não sabe do tempo que eu passei,**

**Matando aula à tarde e fingindo que estudei.**

**E essas garotas só sabem me esnobar.**

**Cadê o meu cachorro? Ele não vai me abandonar.**

**Melhor fechar os olhos e deixar pra lá...**

Talvez ele estivesse sozinho naquela piscina...

Ele ainda submerso deixa passar um filme em sua cabeça...

**_Flash Back_**

- Bella? – fala ele baixo para que ninguém ouvisse. – aqui não Bella, no porão? – falava ele – o que você quer Bella?

Ela puxa sirius para o porão a baixo e o beija sem dar explicações de nada. Era ótimo o beijo daquela menina, ele estava amando o sabor daquele beijo gostoso e amoroso.

Ela fazia juras de amor para ele.

Ficaram juntos 3 meses, mas sirius descobre que Bellatrix estava trabalhando para voldemort, era o braço direito dele.

Ele não admitiu aquilo e terminou o romance.

Belltrix chorava. Soloçava. Estava tendo um troço. Mas Sirius não voltou a traz, mesmo com todo o amor que ele sentia, ele a deixou.

Deixou ela ir embora... e soh hoje estava reconhecendo

**_Fim do Flash Back_**

ele fechou os olhos querendo deixar pra lá.

**Os dias e as festas que eu vou lembrar,**

**São fases, da vida que vão passar.**

**Garotos tentando impressionar,**

**Garotas fingindo não se ligar.**

Ele mal acorda daquele transe e vê mais um monte de marotos pulando na piscina junto a ele e fazendo o que Sirius achou q nunca aconteceria. Eles largarem suas princesinhas e pular de terno e gravata naquela água gelada cheio de bexigas ao redor.

Eles atiravam água um no outro demonstrando-se tão felizes, que Sirius se "perdeu" no meio da bagunça e causou ódio em Bellatrix. Que estava ainda com o orgulho ferido, e queria vingar-se do primo que ela amava.

**Meu pai não sabe do tempo que eu passei,**

**Matando aula à tarde e fingindo que estudei.**

**E essas garotas só sabem me esnobar.**

**Cadê o meu cachorro? Ele não vai me abandonar.**

**E agora eu não vou pra casa não,**

**Tá tudo errado, então fica do meu lado,**

**E quando o medo passar, eu vo fechar os olhos e deixar pra**

**lá...**

Ela tenta controlá-lo gritando que estavam fazendo um papel ridículo, mas eles não deram ouvidos tanto que ela deixou de lado, e naquela noite ela sumiu. E nunca apareceu de novo. Natal, ano novo, Sirius passava pensando em sua prima, mas ele não queria mais lembrar daquilo

**Melhor fechar os olhos e deixar pra lá... **

Ele estava no dormitório masculino já, tentando não pensar, ele então fecha os olhos.

- Melhor eu deixar isso pra lá. – então ele adormece.


End file.
